Fate Finds a Way
by Yandere Queen
Summary: Non-Magic AU. DM/HP The House of Black is an up and coming band dominating the charts. The lead singer is none other than Draco Malfoy. When Harry goes to their concert, he's immediately smitten. After an encounter with spilled coffee, Harry finds himself as the assistant manager to the band. Drama ensues, along with humour, a bit of angst, and a lot of sexual tension.


Chapter 1

"They really are quite great, Harry. I don't know how you haven't heard of them. They are the newest up-and-coming band." Hermione was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled absolutely to-die-for. Ron was sitting in the living room with Harry, his head buried in a book of some sorts while shoveling food into his mouth. "They really are, Harry." Ron looked up at Harry with a smile before going back to his book. Harry sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll bite. You've been talking about this mysterious band for a week now. What is it you want from me?"

Hermione appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Well, you see, Ronald and I wanted to cheer you up after your breakup with Ginny so, when we booked tickets to go see House of Black in concert, we got an extra one for you as well." Hermione gave Harry a wide smile as she said it and walked over to sit next to Ron. "You didn't have to do that, Hermione. Honestly. I've told you over and over again, I'm not sad about Ginny. No offense, Ron." Ron continued to eat and read, barely paying any attention. "No problem, mate." "If it really means that much to you though, I'll go with you two. Just to get it over with." Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen, Hermione following with a gleeful smile. "Oh, Harry! I promise you won't regret it! And besides, the lead singer is pretty hot~" Hermione teased. Harry flushed a bit and she playfully punched his arm before getting out some plates for her and Harry.

Just a few weeks prior, Harry had broken up with his girlfriend, Ginny, and had come out as gay to his close friends and family and then to everyone. Ginny was, of course, sad about the breakup, but understood what Harry was going through. They weren't really friends, but were friendly enough at the Weasley family gatherings that Harry often attended.

"So when is this concert?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat the the dining table and began to eat. "It's in a couple of days at the concert hall. Wear something nice, maybe you'll catch the eye of some hot punk there." She winked at him and laughed when he rolled his eyes. "I'm not much interested in punk, Hermione," he said with a smile. "That might change, you never know…" Harry rolled his eyes once more and concentrated on the delicious dinner in front of him.

It was the day of the concert and Harry was wearing an outfit that he deemed appropriate for a concert like this. Instead of his usual mismatched and odd style, Hermione had dressed in stylish black jeans with a loose fitting attractive band shirt and a leather jacket. He had to admit, he looked hot. He tried once more to tame his unruly black to no avail and gave up, grabbing his phone and heading out the door.

Hermione and Ron were waiting when Harry got there, still really early. They all piled into their car and headed toward the concert hall. It already had a lot of people lining up around it, even though they were an hour early. 'Good thing their passes were VIP passes, which guaranteed front row seats,' thought Harry as they parked, got out and went inside, heading towards the front.

A while later, once most of the people lined outside had finally come inside and the clock struck 10 o'clock, the lights suddenly went out and a fog machine, from what Harry could tell, came on, filling the crowd with fog. Through the thick air, lights began flashing and figures could be seen appearing on the stage.

"We're the House of Black! How are you all doing tonight?!" a male voice called out from the stage through a booming microphone. The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering for the unknown male figure. Music slowly started to sound from the huge speakers and the fog began to fade.

The lights focused on the band members, especially the two center ones. One was a woman with a lot of messy hair, dark makeup, and black clothes. She wore a corset and a tight dress that broke into a loose bottom. She wore a crazed look and grabbed a microphone. "Are you ready?!" She shouted into the mic with a wide grin. The crowd went wild and she laughed. Harry's eyes wandered to the other members before stopping on the one in the middle with the crazed woman.

If angels existed on earth, he would be it. Pale skin, pale blond hair, tight black clothes that hugged every single possible curve. Even a couple of small black streaks in that soft-looking hair. Harry knew he was gaping and forced himself to close his mouth. Was this the man Hermione was telling him about? His thoughts ran rampant as that blond angel approached the microphone stand and smirked at the audience before looking at his band members. The music grew louder and louder and it formed into a loud rock beat. Hermione and Ron danced next to him, if that's what you could call it.

Then he sang. It wan't soft, it was rough and his voice was low. It raked over the audience and joined with the woman's voice, matching up with the music perfectly and creating an amazing sound. The beat shook the audience and they all jumped up and down to it, bobbing their heads and cheering.

Harry was mesmerized, watching the pair perform song after song, each one better than the last. One song was sang almost entirely by the woman and it was damn near amazing. Her voice was like the man's voice, low and rough, but also feminine. She added a bit of diversity and it was absolutely amazing.

By the time it was over, Harry realized he was nearly hoarse from cheering. It ended by the man approaching the microphone with that bloody beautiful smirk on his face and winking at the audience. Harry felt like he was going to faint. He managed to hold himself up and continued to stare at the pale blond angel until the fog began to clear and Hermione began to tug on his arm. "Hey Harry, it's time to go." Harry nodded and followed her and Ron outside to their car.

"So what did you think? Now do you realize why we kept telling you they were amazing?" Harry nodded, his mind still stuck on the lead singer.

"Hermione? Who is the lead singer?" Harry asked. "Which one?" "The guy." "Oh… I knew you'd like him. His name is Draco Malfoy. He's 25 and absolutely gorgeous. He's also gay." She turned around and winked at Harry. Harry flushed a little and rolled his eyes.

"He just seemed interesting, is all." Harry stared out the window as they drove back to the home Hermione and Ron shared, which was right next to his own. His mind was muddled with the lead singer and he couldn't help but feel like he had glanced at Harry before he gave that obnoxiously gorgeous wink to the audience.

Author's Note:

Here is a list of songs that pretty much describe the way I imagine the band to sound like. You're welcome to listen to them if you want, or imagine your own sound for them. :)

1.) Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

2.) Mz. Hyde by Halestorm

3.) Mean Kids by Ghost Town

4.) Mama by My Chemical Romance


End file.
